


What Comes After This, Momentary Bliss

by Longanimals



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foot Fetish, Forest Sex, Hair-pulling, Holding Hands, Kissing, Mating Press, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Standing Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Your girlfriend, Gardenia, wants some alone time in the Eterna City Gym. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis. Commissioned by anonymous.
Relationships: Natane | Gardenia/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	What Comes After This, Momentary Bliss

You’re on your way home from shopping at the Eterna City Pokemart when the Poketch on your wrist vibrates. You lift your wrist up to your face and see you got a text from your girlfriend, Gardenia.

 _”Hey babe, ready for our date tonight?”_ it reads.

You swipe some letters on the tiny screen. _”You know it. Same place in front of the statue?”_

 _”Actually, I’d like for us to meet at the Gym today. Get here as soon as you can! Love ya!”_ she responds after a brief moment.

You lower your watch and stare off into the distance. Usually your dates involved a picnic or a hike in the Eterna Forest, but she’s never invited you to the Gym before. Not knowing what to expect, you rush home, drop off the groceries and make your way over to the Gym.

* * *

As you enter the Eterna City Gym, the gentle scent of woodlands wafts into your sinuses. Children can be seen battling, training and playing with the other kids and Pokemon. You navigate through the maze of trees and battles until you reach the front. Fortunately, the giant flowery clock in the middle is reserved for Gym challengers. Anyone else is able to use a side route that feels like a pleasant walk through the woods. There, you spot Gardenia playing with her Cherubi in the middle of a flower field. She sees you walking towards you and waves, inviting you to sit down next to her. You take a seat, taking care to not crush any flowers beneath you. The Gym Leader gives you a quick hug.

“Hey! Thanks for coming! I know this isn’t our usual spot, but I wanted to change things up a bit,” she explains.

“Makes no difference to me. This place is so natural, we might as well be in Eterna Forest,” you reply, examining the artificial woodlands Gardenia calls a Gym. “So, what plans do you have for today?”

“Once my shift is over, I figured we could spend some alone time together. No kids, no Pokemon, just you, me and the forest.”

“Oohh, alone time?” you ask flirtatiously.

“Mhm. We’re both young, in the prime of our lives, let’s have some fun while we can.” Her amber eyes are half-lidded and gazing at you with burning lust.

“Well then, why wait?” You stare back at her with bedroom eyes as you trace a finger up her calf and under the hem of her skirt. Suddenly, her face flushes.

“W-wait...What if someone catches us...I could lose my job…” she stammers as your hand goes further up, drawing circles on her inner thigh.

“It’s fine. If I hear anyone coming, I promise I’ll stop,” you persuade, inching dangerously close to her cunt. Gardenia glances towards Cherubi, who happily frolicking through the flowers without a care in the world. You grab her face and force her to make eye contact. “She won’t care,” you assure.

The Gym Leader pauses for a second before nodding her head. You make the next push to start rubbing her panties, but are met with a pleasant surprise.

“No panites, hm? You’re a very naughty girl, exposing yourself in front of all these kids,” you whisper in her ear. Before she can answer, you cover her mouth with your free hand, feeling her hot breath dampen your skin. Now that she’s gagged, you firmly press a finger onto her clit. She lets out a muffled scream against your hand and winces. You briefly look around to make sure nobody is nearby. Thankfully, it’s still just Cherubi. 

You know that your girlfriend has a bit of an exhibitionist streak. This isn’t the first time you’ve been on a date and she was naked underneath, not to mention the fact that you regularly have sex with her during your hikes in Eterna Forest. The difference here is that there are a lot more people around, people that could get her in serious trouble, rather than just the occasional passing Bug Catcher. But you know that the genuine danger of the scenario only turns her on more. 

She was fairly wet before you got here, but now she’s dripping precum like a leaky hose. Briefly, you pull your fingers away from her pussy and up to your face. You take a deep whiff of the girly juice coating your fingers, and, for a moment, the sultry smell of Gardenia’s slit drowns out the relaxing scent of nature from your surroundings. You shiver, letting her feminine pheromones cling to your sinuses before plunging two fingers back into her cunt.

The strain of the growing erection on your pants is starting to hurt, causing you to groan in pain. Gardenia’s orange eyes dart down to your groin, going wide at the sight of your bulge. Instinctively, she reaches out and starts to unzip your pants. Your cock pops out, free of its denim prison, and stands at attention. Without missing a beat, the Gym Leader wraps one of her hands around your shaft and starts stroking. Her moans still muffled by your hand, she makes eye contact with you as she jerks you off.

Suddenly, you feel the walls of her pussy start to contract around your finger and the vibrations of her screams against your palm, indicating that she’s cumming. Gardenia just got started on your handjob, but it can’t be helped. They’ll have plenty of time for something much better than just a handjob later on. Once her orgasm subsides, you lower the hand covering her mouth and quickly plug it back up with the fingers that were just inside her pussy. Her eyes widen with surprise, but soften as she tastes the salty girlcum coating your fingers. Her tongue dances around your skin, slathering them with saliva. When your fingers are all clean, you pull them out of her mouth. Not wanting to take any unnecessary risks, you shove your dick back into your pants and zip them up.

“So. Are you ready to get started for real?” you ask flirtatiously.

“Yes. Oh, god, yes,” she begs. The Gym Leader regains her composure and stands up. She walks up to the front of the Gym and makes an announcement over the loudspeaker.

_”Attention! I need everyone, including staff, to exit the Gym now! Something’s come up and it has to be closed early! I will remain here for the next 10 minutes to ensure that everyone has left before locking up! Thank you.”_

You hear some groans and complaints from the children, but they comply and peacefully shuffle out of the Gym. Surely nobody else saw, but you definitely noticed a few drops of leftover cum drip down her pussy and onto the floor.

Gardenia does a final sweep of the area to make sure no stragglers are left behind. While she’s gone, you strip naked and lay down on the flower bed, cock pointing straight up towards the ceiling. Cherubi gazes at your naked body quizzically, but otherwise minds her own business.

After shooing the last remaining kids out of the building, the Gym Leader makes her way back over to the flower bed where you are. She gasps when she sees you, posed and waiting for her. Without hesitation, she unfastens her belt and lets her skirt fall to the floor. An amber bush matching her hair greets you as she kicks her skirt aside and starts to loosen up the strings on her green crop-top vest. Now all that remains of her clothing are olive drab hiking boots and, your favorite piece of all, a custom-made garment that looks like a black undershirt with long sleeves and turtleneck, but it does nothing to cover up her chest. The black fabric perfectly frames her breasts in a deliciously lewd display. As soon as the vest is gone, her cute, B-cup breasts are exposed, nipples erect with arousal.

The Grass trainer lays down on her side next to you. She traces her fingers along your chest and leans in with puckered lips. You happily seal your mouth around hers and push your tongue in. Your two tongues dance around in a romantic ballet, exchanging the tastes of your mouth. Her tongue has the faint, but distinct, flavor of pussy juice, probably leftover from when you stuck your fingers in her mouth. After a few seconds (or was it minutes?) of passionate kissing, you pull your mouth away from hers.

“Turn around, now,” you demand needily. Gardenia complies, positioning her face right above your dick and planting her pussy in your own. You grab her pert ass, bring her cunt down to your mouth and push your tongue inside. She moans loudly, no longer muffled by your hand, and it echoes throughout the Gym. The Grass trainer returns the favor and envelops your dick in her mouth. You throw your head back and groan. It’s been quite some time since you got a blowjob from your girlfriend, and just the memories of all the blowjobs before is enough to push you over the edge. After a brief moment of vocalizing your pleasure, you get back to giving Gardenia some much-needed lip service.

The Gym leader bobs her head up and down on your shaft with no sense of rhythm, just how you like it. If there’s anything Gardenia’s better at than battling Pokemon, it’s giving sloppy head. She knows how much you love it when her hot drool streams down your balls and taint, briefly touching your asshole before breaking off and falling to the ground. She’s practiced making copious amounts of saliva for the sole purpose of having it all leak out when she’s sucking your dick.

Your tongue flutters around the walls of her pussy, slurping down every salty drop of girly precum like it’s the sweetest ambrosia. You press your nose up against her asshole, feeling it wink a little bit, and release your grip on her cheeks. You move your hands to Gardenia’s and lock fingers with her, rubbing your palms against her silky smooth skin.

Suddenly, she pulls her head off of your cock. “I-I’m guhnna cuhm soon…” she sputters, sending saliva flying in every direction. You’re physically unable to say anything in response. Your dick throbs with pain and need. Every second your dick isn’t in the warm embrace of her mouth is exquisite torture. You whine into her cunt and pathetically thrust your hips upwards, trying to tell her to get back to work. Thankfully, she gets the message and takes your entire length in her mouth. Her head stays still, letting you take the reins and fuck her face relentlessly. You force it as far and as fast as possible in your current position. The Gym Leader gags whenever your crown brushes past her uvula, but is so high on her own pleasure that she doesn’t care.

The telltale heat rises within you. Without warning, you thrust upwards and smack your balls against Gardenia’s nose. You moan into the Gym Leader’s mound, and she moans in response, squirting piping hot girlcum all over your face. This pushes you over the edge, and a torrent of semen shoots from your cock and down Gardenia’s throat. An impressive amount of semen sloshes back out of her mouth, adding to a spot in the grass that’s already overly-moistened with saliva.

The Gym Leader lazily lifts her head from your cock and lolls it to the side. “I want it...I want it now…” you hear her mutter. Before giving you any time to react, she flips her body 180 degrees and sits up, positioning your hips perpendicular to hers. Her pussy radiates sultry warmth as it rests on top of your balls while your shaft is pressed right up against her bush. Without breaking eye contact, Gardenia places her hands on your chest to support her weight as she grinds your shaft up and down in between her vulva. You can’t tell if it’s by accident or on purpose, but your dick slips into her slit when she tries to move her hips back down. You both moan at the warm sensation of each other’s sex.

“Fuck, I missed this…” she purrs huskily.

Her perky tits bounce in time with the rest of her body, pale pink nipples fully erect. The temptation is too much to bear and you reach out, grabbing a handful of your girlfriend’s breasts. You alternate between groping the flesh and tweaking her nipples in between your fingers. She squeals with adorable pleasure as your arms are dragged along with the rest of her body as she rides your dick.

“Ahh! Ahh! Your dick is so big! You’re hitting all my sweet spots!” she screams. “Pinch my nipples harder! Ahh! I’m cumming!”

Gardenia holds your hands in place on her tits and a shiver travels up her spine. She stops riding for a moment as her body shakes with pleasure, but starts back up with renowned vigor as soon as her orgasm subsides.

“I’m really close, Gardenia…” you grunt. Without wasting a second, she pulls her body off of your dick and goes back to grinding it against her pussy lips. You moan with pleasure and explode all over the Gym Leader’s stomach. She looks down and licks her lips.

But after two back-to-back cumshots, your body needs a moment to recuperate. In the meantime, your dick shrinks back to its flaccid state, even when it’s bathing in the heat radiating off of Gardenia’s pussy. She sees this and sighs, pouting slightly, but nods in understanding.

“I wanted to keep going, but we can take a break. What do you want to do in the meantime?” she asks, still seated on your thighs.

You see her legs resting on the grass next to you. They’re slender, but powerfully-built from all the time she’s spent hiking. Your eyes travel down to her feet and see that they’re still covered in her steel-toed hiking boots. You suddenly get a brilliant idea.

“Can you take off your shoes?” you ask.

“Uh...Okay?” she says, confused. She unties the laces on her boots and takes off her socks as well, exposing her feet. “Now what?”

“I wanna suck your toes,” you say bluntly.

“Oh! Well, why didn’t you just say so? Here, I’ll do ya one better.”

The Gym Leader scoots back until she’s in position near your feet. She lifts one of her feet and thrusts it in your face, wiggling her toes. Before you can get to work, she lifts one of your legs and brings the foot up to her mouth.

“Let’s do it together!” she says enthusiastically. “Ready? 1...2...3...Go!”

Gardenia pops your big toe into her mouth and starts to suck on it. You shiver and trace your tongue along your girlfriend’s sole. The taste is mind-numbingly sour, but you can’t stop licking. You slide her big toe into your mouth and suck like a vacuum. As if drawing strength from her feet, your dick starts to stiffen up. Your girlfriend sees your growing erection and grins deviously. She moves her other foot over to your cock and spreads her toes. She locks your shaft in place in between the webbing of her big toe and strokes the underside of your dick with her feet. You moan into her toes and suck them with renewed vigor. The skin on the Gym Leader’s feet is velvety soft and already lubed up with her sweat. If she keeps this up, you’re bound to cum soon.

The Grass trainer senses how close you are and pulls both of her feet back. You unintentionally whine at the sudden absence of her feet, but you know that she was just teasing you and trying to get you hard again.

“Come on, give me a hug!” she demands after reassuming her cowgirl position. You sit up, pressing your dick further into her skin, and wrap your arms around her back. Gardenia folds her arms around your neck, resting them on top of your shoulders, and wiggles her hips until your dick is lined up with her pussy. She sits down on your cock and sighs contentedly as she starts to ride you. You’re about the same height as her, but the extra few inches granted by your thighs puts you eye level with her breasts. Her nipples are still stiff, practically begging you to suck on them. As soon as the Gym Leader starts riding your dick, you pop one of her nipples into your mouth and suck like a baby. Gardenia coos at your enthusiasm and hugs your body tighter as her hips piston up and down on your cock. Every time you bottom out, you feel your balls pressing up against her asshole. It’s winking, like it’s trying to suck one of your balls inside.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” she screams every time you hilt inside of her. The walls of her cunt are silky smooth, wrapping you in a warm, loving embrace that you can’t get enough of. You switch nipples, leaving a bright red hickey where your mouth used to be. You run your hands up and down her back, massaging her muscles and basking in the texture of her creamy skin. You whine into her breast and dig your fingers into her back, wordlessly telling her that you’re about to cum. Unlike last time, however, she doesn’t pull out.

“I love you so much! Please! Get me pregnant!” she begs in the heat of the moment. She sheathes your cock inside her cunt and winces as she tightens her grip on the back of your neck. You moan as you cum wildly, shooting your load directly inside of her womb. Gardenia whimpers into your ear as a result of her own orgasm and shivers.

For a few moments after you’re finished cumming, you just sit there, resting in each other’s arms. Gardenia plants kisses on the top of your head while you continue to suck on her nipple. Finally, the Gym Leader slides up and off of your cock, a deluge of semen gushing out of her pussy as soon as the “plug” is removed. It’s probably for the best, since the urge to pee has been steadily growing ever since your orgasm passed.

“Again?” she asks with amber bedroom eyes.

“Uh, yeah, just give me a second…” you say hesitantly, backing up out of your girlfriend’s arms.

“What’s wrong? You’re still hard, right?” she asks with concern in her voice.

“Yeah, I just really gotta take a leak,” you admit, making your way over to a bush.

Suddenly, the Gym Leader shouts out, stopping you in your tracks. You look towards her to see that she’s on her knees and gazing up at you with raised eyebrows.

“I didn’t give you permission to pee in my forest,” she says with a slightly sadistic tone in her voice.

“S-Sorry, babe, but I really don’t think I can make it to the bathroom,” you grunt. If you don’t empty your bladder now, it’s going to empty itself for you.

“Well...How about right here?” she suggests, hooking her fingers into the sides of her mouth and stretching it open.

“N-No! That’s gross!”

“Ish ‘ine, jush ushe me ash a toilet!”

If your options are pissing yourself and pissing in your girlfriend’s mouth, you’d frankly prefer the former. But you also know that if you piss all over Gardenia’s plants, she’s liable to break up with you, so you don’t have much of a choice. Begrudgingly, you rest the tip of your dick on her bottom lip. The Gym Leader gazes up into you with unblinking amber eyes.

“Okay, here I go…” you warn, more for yourself than for Gardenia.

After an awkward moment of just staring at each other, piss starts to rush from your cock into the Gym Leader’s mouth. Her eyes don’t waver, in fact, they seem to only look more lustful with each drop of piss that floods inside her. Some of it collects under her tongue, some inside her cheeks, but most of it goes straight down her throat. Every now and then, you see a visible lump form in her throat when she swallows the acrid liquid. After a solid minute of pissing into your girlfriend’s mouth, the stream starts to taper off. Once it stops, you pull out. Gardenia closes her mouth and eyes, sloshing your urine around and memorizing the flavor. After getting a good taste, she swallows, opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue with a piss-scented _*Ahhh!*_

“That tasted better than I thought it would. While I’m down here, I have something else I wanna try. Turn around,” she demands. You obey and do an about-face, presenting your ass to her. She smacks your asscheeks and spreads them, burying her face in between them. You let out an _Eep!_ as her tongue traces along the ring of your backdoor.

“Gardenia...What are you _mmm_ doing?” you stammer.

She doesn’t respond, instead opting to push her tongue past the tight entrance of your asshole. You yelp as your backdoor is stretched out by her agile muscle. The Gym Leader’s tongue explores every fold on the walls of your asshole. You whimper and moan pathetically as Gardenia massages your insides. You can’t tell if she’s very experienced with giving rimjobs or if your inexperience just multiplies the pleasure that much, but either way it’s some of the greatest pleasure you’ve ever felt. Unconsciously, you grab the back of Gardenia’s head and force it deeper into your asshole. The sudden force causes her tongue to touch a particularly sensitive spot that you can only assume is your prostate.

“Gardenia...I’m cumming…” you mewl pathetically. The Gym Leader directly stimulates your prostate, sending electric pleasure coursing through your veins. She wraps her dainty fingers around your shaft and starts slowly stroking, pushing you over the edge. Your orgasm hits you like a truck and you shoot out your load with impressive force, splattering on a tree a few feet away. 

Satisfied with her handiwork, the Grass trainer pulls her tongue out of your asshole and gives it another smack. Completely drained, you fall to your knees and pant heavily. Before you can recuperate, however, you see Gardenia standing in front of you, putting her pussy in your face. You look up at her lazily and see her peering over her hickey-covered tits at you.

“Your pee went right through me, and I gotta pee now too. You better take responsibility and return the favor,” she says, spreading open her vulva. “It’s the little hole beneath my clit,” she explains, pointing to her urethra.

Not seeing much of a choice, you seal your lips around the urethra and wait patiently. A torrent of salty liquid floods into your mouth. Your girlfriend sighs contentedly as she empties her bladder inside of you. You guzzle it down heartily. Gardenia was right, it tastes a lot better than you expect. The flavor sticks to your mouth and you have a feeling that it’s going to be some time before you get it out.

She doesn’t pee as much as you did, but it’s still a decent amount for your first time drinking piss. When she’s finished, she pats your head and turns around, presenting her plush ass.

“You know what to do now, right?” she asks, jiggling her cheeks.

You mimic her actions as best you can. You spread her asscheeks and trace your tongue along the rim of her backdoor. With some effort, you penetrate her asshole with your inexperienced tongue. Gingerly, you explore the tight, silken walls of her asshole. Gardenia grips your hair and forces your face as deep into her asshole as possible.

“Mmm, yes, just a little more…” she purrs. You continue to tonguefuck her asshole the same way you have been until she moans and squirts on the grass beneath her. Once her orgasm passes, she pulls your head out of her crack with a _*Pwah!*_

“I need more of your cock now,” she begs needily.

“I agree,” you say, standing up. You place your hands on her shoulders and push her down on all fours, teasing your cock against her pussy. She gasps at your sudden assertiveness, but makes no protests, grinding her ass against you.

Seeing as you both want it, there’s no reason to delay any longer. You thrust your dick inside of her, immediately bottoming out. She moans as your balls smack against her clit. You piston your cock in and out of her cunt, clapping your hips against her asscheeks.

“W-Wait, slow down!” she calls out.

But her protests fall on deaf ears. You’re in control now, and you’re going to make sure that she knows it. With one hand, you grab a fistful of her bobbed orange-and-black hair and pull back. She moans in surprise, not used to you being so dominant. With your free hand, you grab her hands and hold them in place on her back, making sure that she can’t go anywhere. The Gym Leader’s eyes roll back into her head as she cums her brains out. Her tits swing back and forth in time with your rough fucking. You yank her head back, forcing her to look at you as you pound her. Her amber eyes have contorted themselves into hearts as she drools down her chin with pleasure.

You slam your cock home one last time, leaving a bright cherry mark on your girlfriend’s asscheeks, and cum. You grunt as you refill her womb with a fresh load. Gardenia whines and whimpers as she squirts a boiling hot jet of girly cum onto the grass beneath her.

Without pulling out, you hook your arms under her arms and lift up. She makes a surprised noise as you do, supporting her entire body weight with your elbows and cock. In a display of power that surprises even you, you lift her lithe frame off of your cock and turn her around so you’re staring at her face-to-face. You quickly thrust your dick back inside of her, plugging up her pussy before any of your cum can leak out, and immediately start pounding her again. You lean forward and lock lips with her. The Gym Leader is so drunk with pleasure that her tongue just lazily slides around, a stark contrast to your agile and rough french kiss. You intertwine your tongue with hers as you wrap your fingers in her hair and tug firmly and your balls smack against the top of her asscrack. The pleasure is so overwhelming that she’s unable to speak, only let out soft moans and lewd whimpers every time you bottom out inside. You use the leftover cum inside of her as lube, allowing you to pound your hips against her asscheeks at lightning speed.

It’s not long before you cum again from the pleasure of completely dominating your girlfriend. Your next orgasm just adds to the previous one, and Gardenia hasn’t stopped cumming ever since you started fucking her like this.

Not feeling your dick go soft, you decide to ride this high as long as possible. You lay your girlfriend down on her back without pulling out, your bodies parallel to each other. Instinctually, her legs lock around your waist, trapping you inside a mating press. Your lips never let go of hers during this transition, but now she’s actively wrestling with your tongue back. You start to pound to pussy once more with renewed vigor. The Gym Leader moans into your mouth as you intertwine your fingers with hers. Your balls slap against her asshole harder than before, leaving cherry red marks on it. Gardenia’s eyes are gazing deep into your own, wide and filled with love. You can tell whenever she has an orgasm since her fingers dig into the back of your hands, but you don’t let up. 

You moan into your girlfriend’s mouth and cum. Gardenia’s womb is now completely packed with three loads of your semen, essentially guaranteeing a pregnancy. The Grass trainer lets out a muffled scream and tightens her legs’ grip on your waist. She’s dead serious about wanting a baby with you, no matter what it takes.

Once your third babymaking orgasm passes, you pull out and sit up, wiping the sweat off of your brow. The levees broken, a flood of cum gushes out of Gardenia’s pussy and onto the grass below her. You watch in awe and can’t help thinking that all of that came out of you. Your girlfriend pants heavily as her womb empties itself of your loads.

You look down and see that, impressively, your dick is still rock hard. You look back towards the Gym Leader, see the state she’s in, and decide her pussy deserves a break.

But that doesn’t mean you’re finished. Far from it.

You line up your cock with Gardenia’s asshole. She wakes up out of her drooling reverie and looks down at you in shock. Before she can say anything, you push your crown through her tight backdoor. Thankfully, there’s enough lube in the form of your cum and mixed saliva that it hugs your shaft pleasantly rather than scrape against it. The Gym Leader grips the grass at her sides, trying her level best to keep what little composure she has left. You can’t go as quickly as you did before, since you have to stretch her asshole out with your cock first, so you take it slow and steady. Her legs flail wildly in the air, nearly kicking you in the face. You grab one of them and pop the toes inside of your mouth. The Grass trainer moans with orgasm, the stimulation from both her ass and feet finally proving to be too much. You place your hands on top of hers as they grip the turf beneath them. She’s putty in your hands.

The tight walls of her asshole are silky smooth and pleasantly snug on your cock. You’re able to pick up the pace a little bit since she’s a bit looser now, but it doesn’t matter either way. Your orgasm is rapidly approaching, so you bottom out inside her anus and blow your load inside of her bowels. Her eyes dilate with pure, wanton pleasure as her body spasms. In fact, you think that her body would vibrate right through the floor if it wasn’t being held down by you.

Once your orgasm passes, you pull out and lay down on your back next to Gardenia, panting heavily. You think you’re finally finished, but your erection still isn’t going down.

Your girlfriend takes this opportunity to clumsily clamber on top of you, laying her body parallel with yours.

“W-Wait, give me a minute,” you plead.

“Babies...babies…” she mumbles to herself. Looks like she wasn’t satisfied with just three creampies and wants another one.

“Fine, but you’re doing all the work! I’m tired.”

Not seeming to care, Gardenia kisses you, plunging her tongue back into your mouth. The wet muscle dances lazily inside your mouth as she wiggles her hips, lining your cock up with her pussy. It seems like she’s trying to do her own version of a mating press. The Gym Leader gently intertwines her fingers with yours as she starts to bounce her ass up and down on your length. Her eyes are half-lidded and gazing into your soul. You can feel the love radiating from her as she lazily rides your cock.

Her body is obviously just as tired as yours, seeing how slowly and weakly she’s doing everything, but her mind refuses to accept that. She isn’t stopping until she milks one final creampie from you. After four back-to-back orgasms, you’re pretty much spent, and “sensitive” doesn’t even begin to describe how your crown feels. You moan slightly as a rather feeble orgasm hits you, followed by a meager amount of cum, but that’s enough for the Grass trainer. She screams hoarsely one last time with her own orgasm before releasing her grip on your lips. She rests her head on your chest and falls asleep, hands still in yours and pussy still wrapped around your shrinking cock. You idly stroke her orange hair and turn your head. You see Cherubi, who’s apparently been watching your session rather eagerly. Lazily, you place a finger on your lips and fall asleep in the loving embrace of your girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
